


Stay Alive

by hoppetrausk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppetrausk/pseuds/hoppetrausk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where zombie apocalypse suddenly comes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre

**Author's Note:**

> ayyeee, first fic, hope it doesnt absolutely suck ass.

"Go to sleep already, Erwin."

 

"Could you sing for me again? Nothing calms me like your voice does."

 

"Fine, you huge baby." He sighed from both happiness and relaxation, a smile bending over his thin, nude colored petite lips as he teased his husband.

 

Five years, huh? Since they got married, he meant- He'd do anything for that man. Damn, he really did love him. Levi took a deep breath and cleared his throat with a couple of slight hints.

  

_Deep in the meadow, under the widow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

 

The window was slightly open, fresh air blowing into their bedroom like it would be intentionally caressing their skin, the blondes more tan compared to Levi's pale, settle complexion.

 

_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes, and when again they open the sun will rise_

 

The duvets wrapped around the two, heated their bodies, the raven haired mans voice deep and slightly husky, throat rumbling against the others chest.

 

_Here it's safe and here it's warm, here the daisies guard you from all harm_

 

Erwin's tense disappeared after only a few seconds of hearing his voice, his eyes fluttering shut as he started to drift off into deep sleep, Levis skinny, small hand played with his blonde locks.

 

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, here is the place where I love you._

 

The larger one of the two mumbled something that sounded like _'I love you too'_ under his breath that gradually became more and more of a whisper.


	2. Stupid

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-- fuck! What the hell are these things!?"

 

The sound of his frustration reflected between the concrete walls, echoing back into his ears along with groans and screams. He could only think in the heat of the moment- Erwin, god damn it! How was Erwin!? What is it was too late already?

 

People were dying, his ears muffled by the loud yelps and prayers from unbearable pain.

 

His cellphone! Fuck, just how stupid was he!? He fished it out of his left back pocket, legs still rushing out of the building, Nanaba running behind him. He quickly dialed Erwin's number, since he didn't have time to find it in his recent list. It connected, ringing into his ear. His volume was all the way up for him to be able to hear his phone at all.

 

" _Honey! What's going on!?_ " The other part practically yelled into the microphone.

 

" _I've got no clue- Are you safe- NANABA! Fuck! They got him! I'm so sorry..._ " The last part was only a whisper. Everything was silent for him for a few moments, sorrow spreading in him like a wildfire.

 

" _Levi, Levi!!_ " The other husband was extremely concerned, he had never sounded this desperate to contact him.

 

" _Are you okay!?_ " Erwin yelled again, trying to make sure he hadn't ended up like the rest, like Nanaba.

 

" _Yeah, yeah, go home right now, i'll meet you there!_ " Levi came back to his senses and ran down the stairs, dodging the creatures.

 

" _Alright, and Levi?_ " He seemed more calm now, voice deep as usual.

 

" _Yeah?_ " He replied, more focused about his surroundings, but also seeming more calm.

 

 

_**"Stay alive."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao surprise i already made itttt

**Author's Note:**

> It's very short, but only there to give you an impression of what their lives were like before the apocalypse. Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
